Chained attachment
by Erso33
Summary: When Alfred Jones starts high school at Hetalia academy he gets introduced to something really crazy, or perhaps that's just high school.


**Chapter 1- Flighty Beginnings**

Cerulean eyed boredom stared blankly at the clock. Each one of its "tick tok's "sending of an obnoxious air of teased freedom and taunted excitement. As the voiceless figure in front spoke words that rattled the cage surround his mind comprised of in interest, the teen glared at the tanned fingers currently spinning a 2B pencil, weaving in and out of the opposed offenders.

A slow rumble erupted throughout the imprisoning buildings surround. Such excited upstarts followed, with the number of students present filtering out in hurried pace. Promises of true happiness waked within their young minds.

Said teen wonders with amazed interest to his surrounds after the gate of education was lifted, bold green palates presented themselves. Sky scraping trees and ground snuggling brush laid itself in front of the bewildered stripling.

Two sandy eyes stood erect within the distance, but as quick as it came, the object of interest hopped away, unnoticed by the prying eyes of the surrounding civilians.

_'Wow this place is cool! I knew that it was going to be near the forest but I didn't think it would be right beside of it. I'm sooo going to do some exploring later. Oo I hope this place has Wi-Fi or something, that would be awesome! They should have some, like they have a computer room. Oh no our cabins are the second furthest away so it might not reach! Dude, I'd die without internet. The school maybe awesome but like what am I going to do at midnight? Well I guess I can-'_

Surprise stuck the mid teen as he almost ran into the door to his cabin.

_'Guess this is it I wonder what it looks like on the inside'_ He thought to himself as he investigated the log cabins exterior. Within his search he discovered a small sheet.

**"Héderváry** Elizabeta, **Holland** Hannah, **Jacobson** Ginny and **Kelpi **Penn- Oops I'm in the girls section." He sheepishly stated before running far away.

After half an hour of searching he finally found his cabin. Once entered he encountered a thin ebony haired male sitting contently in one of the hard oak chairs, happily sporting a red tracksuit pants and top, carrying the trademark double white strips.

**"Hey…man."** He spoke, with a shyness he often experienced with new people.

**"Eh? Aah g-gomenasai!"** He flightily replied.

**"Uhh what?"** came a confused reply.

**"I'm very sorry, can I please start again?'**

**"Sure dude."** He replied sitting himself across from the stranger.

**"Hello, I'm Honda Kiku, pleasure to meet you."** Kiku corrected.

**"Hey Honda my name is Alfred Jones, but you can just call me Al! Sooo don't we have 2 other roommates or did they get lost like me?"**

**"Ahh yes Jones, we have Mr.** **Laurinaitis as my roommate, although I was informed by one of the teachers that your supposed roommate could not attend this year for reasons that he liked to remain private."**

**"Cool does that mean I get a room to myself?"**

**"I assume so."**

**"That's so cool but also sucks as well~"**

**"Why's that Mr Jones?"**

**"Wellll, it's awesome because I get a room to myself, but it also sucks because it would get soo boring without someone to talk to at night!"**

**"I see."**

**"Sooooo anyway is this lauranitass guy?"**

**"In our room, unpacking."**

**"Oh cool that sounds like a good idea, bye Honda!"**

**"Goodbye Mr Jones." **Kiku silently replied.

_'Wow that Honda guy seems pretty cool hope we can be friends or something, he has a weird name though, I guess it's his culture? Oh I hope I'm not being racist, I don't want to offend anyone that can read minds. Hmmm if they can read minds why would they read mine? I-I mean helloo can you stop reading my mind without my permission? Thanks bro.'_

_'Wow I really need to unpack. Okay got my P.J's and my casual clothes; oh I can't forget my dad's jacket!'_

_'You see when I was young my father died from a brain tumour and the last time I saw him my father left his favourite jacket on top of me when I fell asleep on the couch. It was like a blanket on me! Even now it's a bit big! From that day on I made it my mission to keep dad's jacket safe. Kind of lame I guess… ' ___

**Knock-Knock**

**"Excuse me Mr Jones we have to go soon…" **A familiar heavily accented voice shyly spoke out, derailing his thought train.

Alfred surprised dropped his D.S on the carpet followed by a murmured swear. **"Why, where do we have to go to?"**

**"Sorry," **followed as a silent whisper after hearing the heavy swear.** "We have to head to the house meeting hall for an announcement." **

**"Oh, ok I'll be out in a second!" **He yelled out in reply as he reached for a pair of grey jeans followed by a white t-shirt and his father's jacket. Once finished he strutted out like a designer model sporting the new trends that waked through the nation. A large shouldered, long haired brunette stared blankly back, processing the new arrival.

**"Oh!" **Alfred excitedly called out** "You are Laranitas right?**

**"Umm it's Laurinaitis and that is my last name. My first is Toris." **He politely answered.

**"Oh, Toris then, are you ready to take off?"**

**"Yes …..?"**

**"Oh sorry dude where are my manners? My name is Alfred; it's nice to meet ya!"**

**"Well yes, me and Kiku are prepared to take off we were just waiting for you."**

**"Thanks that's sweet dude."**

**"No worries." **Kiku answered **"Should we go?"**

**"Yes, let's go!"**

Once the trio left their accommodation the followed the other students walking mildly towards a large building to the side of their cabins, some faces Alfred recognised from his first day at school others seemed new and intriguing.

Soon enough they found themselves being directed into a hall filled with about 30 seats siting around a large table and more than half filled with students. The three hurried to the ones which were labelled theirs and sat down with instructions of the kind ladies that directed them from outside. After 15 minutes the hall appeared to be filled with teens from freshman's to seniors. After 5 minutes everyone had settled down within their seats waiting intently for the senior female at front to speak.

**"Welcome boys and girls, grade 9's and 12's; to our first meeting as a house for the year, I am Bell Gilden. To those first attending the school, we often arrange meetings to prepare for months challenges or to make major announcements. Before any of you ask" **She said warily looking at the ebony skinned girl already with her hand proudly in the air.** "Let me explain what are month challenges; each month we get issued as a house a challenge to complete to score points to and at the end of the year get added up and the house with the most of such win the trophy. How each of these challenges work is that we get sent a riddle at the beginning of the month in which solving provides us with valuable information to help with the challenge, if we win a challenge not only do we get the most points but we also receive a hint for our next challenge. I expect you guys to work as a team to solve each one of these problems."**

**"Keep in mind any activities such as bulling and disobeying school rules can take away points and even exclude you from events, so behave, although extracurricular activities or good grades can earn bonus points for your team."**

**"Every Friday afternoon from 6:00 to 8:00m we will hold a meeting to discuss matters often involving the monthly challenge. If there is anything you do not understand feel free to ask."**

She happily finished.

**"Umm, excuse me? Do all have to compete in the challenges?" **A young freckly boy with stark red hair asked.

**"No, we can only have a maximum of 4 students competing and a minimum of 2" **Bell answered.

Soft murmurs erupted across the room.

**"Hey! How do we choose people to compete?"** A bleached blonde senior spouted whilst smacking gum between her perfect teeth.

**"Well on previous occasions we chose by who is best at what we suspect the challenge is about, not always are we right but it's often very handy doing such."**

More whispers escaped surrounding the room in bewilderment and astonishment.

**"I presume that there are no more questions?"** Silence **"Well I guess I will see you on Saturday, farewell and I bid you a good night rest."**

**-End of Chapter One-**


End file.
